The invention relates to a receiver array for reception and demodulation of a useful signal with a preset carrier frequency, in particular of a radio signal from a time signal transmitter.
An array for receiving the radio signal from a time signal transmitter is known from German Patent DE 37 33 967 A1, in which array a quadrature demodulator is used.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an advantageous receiver array of the type mentioned at the outset.